My Perfect Partner
by Xx4evaanimexX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has two sides. The quiet and unsociable geek, and her confident carefree street girl. When Natsu Dragneel falls in love with both of her, he has no idea what this love story turns to.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella much?

**hiya guys, sorry off I haven't updated my other story but I'm working really hard on new NaLu stories. Also nalu week is July the 1-7th right? It'd be embarrassing if I got it wrong... :D**

* * *

THUD! A black hair girl bent down. Her dress reached the bottom of her knees and extra baggy clothing. Her fringe was really long and covered her eyes from view. The black rim of her glasses was really noticeable. She bent forward to pick up her books and continued to read while walking. "Oi Natsu, you coming?" yelled a voice. "Shut up alright, I'm coming," he yelled back. 'Geez that Gray. So god damn annoying. Not to mention he's a perverted stripper.'

Natsu Dragneel was just a graduate of middle school. This year was his first year as a senior of Magnolia Music Academy and he was glad to be back from his journey overseas.

Natsu walked with Gray, a raven haired boy who seemed to always lose his clothes. Opening day was always annoying especially when all of his fans were trying to catch a glimpse of him. "Natsu!" They would scream. To be honest, it was annoying. They shoved their bags into the lockers and headed for class.

On the rooftop, Natsu and his gang were discussing about his trip when Natsu brought up the topic of the girl he met in the hallway. "Her name's Lucy Heartfilia. Same year as Levy. Always reading. She came in after you left. We don't even know how she got in. They say that she aced her singing, dancing and composing test without even doing them, highest scores in the Academy but no-ones ever seen her do any athletics," explained Erza. This girl was sure mysterious.  
"Well, Natsu, Gramps and Mira have been begging to see you. How about after school 5:00pm, Fairy Tail Bar?" Levy asked. Natsu nodded while continuing to stuff his face.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was sighing heavily while brushing her black hair on her hand. It was just a wig. After she had run away from home, she never had the courage to change her appearance, after all, it'd be like losing a connection to her mother. "Time to chill out."

Lucy sat at her usual spot at the bar. Normally at weekday nights she would be at home studying but she felt like taking a breather but this crowd was really annoying. "Oh Ashley, you should've called me if you were coming," said a familiar voice. "Hey Mira! So what's with the commotion?" Lucy used a fake name outside of school. She had two roles to take on. Lucy Heartfilia, a quiet and shy person of Magnolia Music Academy and Ashley Stellar, a free and cheerful person of the streets.

"Oh why you say?" Mira's tone had an extra dangerous edge to it. "Our star is returning."  
"Star?"

Immediately the lights flashed and red lasers bounced around in room. A single spotlight shone down at a lone figure. Lucy swirled her drink and took a sip. 'This is boring' she thought. The drums pounded as the music began as the person starting singing and dancing. It was a very catchy tune indeed as the lyrics caught Lucy's attention.

"So beautiful my girl."

The dance moves were strong and powerful and the hat was thrown in the screaming crowd.

* * *

Natsu was on stage and he was having a hell lot of fun. He thanked the crowd and waved cheerfully. "Hey guys I'm back!" A loud roar of response deafened his ears. "How have you been?" Another wave of loudness came crashing down. "That was awesome!" yelled someone from the audience.

A sudden laughter silenced the whole room. Heads turned to the source of sound to find a blonde girl on the ground, clutching onto her stomach. "Sorry, sorry," she apologised wiping away tears from her eyes.

Murmurs rippled through the crowd. "Isn't that the Dancing Princess?"  
"Really?"  
"I heard she hangs out here a lot."

"Uh hi, you okay there?" Natsu asked.  
"Yep, totally A-Ok, continue."

"Oi Princess, dance for us."  
The crowd was chanting 'dance' like crazy. "Right Miss Princess. Please take the stage." It was a situation that Lucy could not say no in. As she headed towards the stage, the crowd cheered. Lucy reluctantly stepped onto the stage. Natsu began to move off stage when the crowd called him back on. "So I guess we're dancing together," said Natsu awkwardly. "Right ladies first."

"Drummer gimme a beat." Her moves were very hip-hop like but at the same time graceful and smooth. The look in her eyes was carefree and looked like they were having fun. Natsu soon joined into the dance with the screaming fans going beyond crazy. "No wonder you're the princess, what's your name?" Natsu asked while dancing. Lucy continued dancing and answered "Ashley."  
"Natsu."

After the crowd had dispersed, Mira supplied them towels and a water bottle. All of a sudden a voice had called Natsu. "Natsu!" Lucy felt a terrible force of danger. "Oh is that the time? Well I gotta go, nice meeting you." Like a ghost, she was gone.

"Oh she's gone, and I wanted to meet her," Levy said sadly. "So Natsu, name?" asked Gray. "Ashley," he replied as he drank. "She's just like Cinderella," Erza pointed out. Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Midnight, dancing with the prince," Levy said dreamily. "I'm closing the bar now, good luck at school," and Mira had pushed them out.

"Well, see ya at school!"

Natsu walked alone in the dark alleys. Cinderella huh?

**So guys, how was the preview? More for NaLu week! Remember Review, Favourite and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today's weather-windy, rainy, gloomy, cloudy.  
Time-11:36am  
Location-School

* * *

Magnolia Music Academy would be entering in the country wide school competitions. Groups were trying their best to recruit students. Lucy naturally had her head in her book, re-reading her writing and looking at her music sheets.

"Look out!" Only missing her by an inch, her book was thrown and run over by bikes in the puddle. Dancing had helped her develop fast reflexes. "Oops sorry." They didn't sound sorry at all. Lucy gave the best glare she could, releasing all her demonic aura. Her long jet-black hair made her look like a horror movie heroine and the glasses just seemed to emphasise her glare even more sending waves of shivers to the bullies.

'Not worth my time' Lucy just picked up her book and kept on reading, not noticing a piece of paper slipping out. A large gust of wind suddenly caused students to cover their eyes and the page was taken with the wind.

* * *

"I think I got something in my eye," said Natsu, blinking his eyes several times. "It is a windy day," stated Gray. "Lets hurry up and rehearse or Erza's going to be angry. Something wet and big suddenly splattered onto Gray's face. "Ahahahaahahahhahahaah!" cried Natsu clutching his stomach. "Shut up! Where'd this come from?" Gray studied the piece of paper. "Hey, this is actually pretty good. Lets show this to Erza. "

"You guys are late!"

"Okay, sorry but we found this. You think we could use this?" Gray handed Erza the delicate piece off paper. Erza sat down and grabbed her electroc guitar out. Strumming the notes, she soon got into a groove. Natsu tapped his drumsticks together and Gray was nodding to the tune when Erza abruptly stop.

"Keep going." Natsu and Gray were both eager to hear what would be next. "That's it, it stops there," Erza said scanning the page. "Oh the composers initials. The writings a bit faded but it says L.H. From the writing, I'd say its a girl's."

They sat there thinking any girls they knew with the initials L.H. Natsu thought of all the girl names starting with a L. Layla, Laura, Lauren... Letus, Lfansmx (if that's even a name). Onto the 'i' Lisanna. Probably she was too busy with her world tour right now but Natsu missed her pretty badly.

After a few minutes of contemplating, Gray's face brightened up. "Could it be Lucy Heartfilia?" Deep looks were exchanged but immediately turned to laughter. "Nah, can't imagine it."

"But there is a possibility, we need this composer to help us," murmured Erza. "Boys, lets just hope we're chosen this year."

Natsu whistled loudly while walking casually down the hallway. A sudden noise alerted Natsu while he crouched down. "Owwww," the voice groaned. Just looking in a empty gap of the classroom window, he saw a figure kneeling down to pick books that had fallen down at back of the class room. "Where'd it go? I'm pretty sure it was here then if-uhhh god."

Natsu smiled to himself. This girl was so weird, talking to herself. He decided to help her. "Hey, need help?" he asked leaning in the classroom. The girl turned around and Natsu could totally see her face. She had the prettiest brown eyes, he found himself leaning too far in then falling face first on the ground. He heard a small chuckle and heaved himself up.

"So uhhh ignoring that, need help?" The girl already had her back turned away and picking up the books. "Lets start with an introduction. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Third Year. And you? You're Lucy Heartfilia right?"

* * *

That shocked Lucy. A complete stranger was talking to her (not exactly a complete stranger actually,) , using her name as well. Maybe if she ignored him, he would leave, like all other people. "Are you perhaps looking for a sheet of music?" Lucy looked desperately at Natsu,as if to wait for an answer. "Be our composer," he said simply. 'Oh god, but if I spend too much time with him, he'll probably find out about Ashley.'

Lucy placed the books back into her original spots and walked away. "Hey don't leave yet. Tell me a bit about you," he continued. "Hey someone's talking to you."

Lucy proceeded to walk when Natsu startling called out something that stunned her. "LUCY HEARTFILIA, STOP RIGHT THERE."

She didn't know how many heartbeats had passed but it replayed in her mind. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..." The only name she was familiar with was Ashley. Ashley this, Ashley that, but now the first time years, her true name. Not Miss Heartfilia, not Ashley, not slut or bitch but Lucy.

"Luce, listen to me. Turn around."

It had been so long since people called her by a her name, let alone her having a nickname. She took off running down the stairs. 'Stop it. Do not connect with anyone except when being Ashley. He's going to find out.'

Lucy was crouching at the entrance of her house. Taking deep breaths, she pulled off her wig and shirt, walking around half-naked in her room. 'It'd be trouble now'

* * *

**Thank you so much for favouriting and following :) I'll do my best! Remember to read my other stories! I'm trying to make them like they're two different people. Is it working?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one took a long time but here it is!**

Today's weather-cloudy with light showers

Time-4:56pm

Location-School

Lucy didn't have any contact with Natsu for the next few days but only as Ashley. Everyone she talked was through Ashley. She did feel someone always looking at her but she always brushed off that feeling. But when it was her turn to hall monitor, Mr Pop-Star-Hot-Shot lingered around like air freshner in the toilet. Instead of clearing up the foul odour, Lucy thought he was the foul odour.

"Hi Lucy!" said Natsu cheerily. As always, it went in one ear and out the other for Lucy. Natsu recounted his day at school to Lucy.

"I was yelled at by the teacher cause broke a window with my chair..."

'_He broke a window... with his chair. He is unbelievably violent.'_

"But he wouldn't listen to me and I said I saw a fly which I really did but I got a detention..."

Lucy giggled at his stupidity but looked away as soon as she realised Natsu was chuckling. She blushed in embarrassment and buried her face in her book. "Hey what's wrong? I didn't do anything right? Hey Lucy! Look at me."

Lucy peeked out from the top of book to look at Natsu which made him look away. "Natsu?" Lucy's voice was weak but audible. He turned and smiled like normal. They were suddenly walking in complete silence ansilence rusted out in laughter. "You're so stupid. What an idiot!"

"The first sentence is that?! Honestly, what a weird girl."

"Me? Weird? Nope I'm a totally normal teenage girl."

"You're 17?"

"Obviously." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Hey you wanna come to a bar tonight?"

"Don't you need to be over 18? Or 20?"

Lucy knew that but she was faking it. How else would she be able to enter as Ashley? Mira was 20 so she had special attention from her favourite hostess.

"I have connections," Natsu replied simply. Ah that's right, Natsu was a star in this district.

"Not interested." Lucy had to turn down that offer, besides, she would already be there. "Really? That's such a shame, but like I've been asking, can you compose for me and my group?"

"Nope. What are the benefits for me?"

"Can't you just do it for the joy of composing?"

Lucy was back in her book to continue her romance journey with Haru. The way to tell if a book is good is that if you could place yourself in the main characters perspective. In this book, every moment could make Lucy explode into pieces because of the romantic overload. For some reason the book was too fitting for this realistic situation.

Natsu on the other hand was whistling a tune and looking around casually, often waving to smiling girls who waved back. This guy, if was going to have time to smile and wave at girls, why bother even spending time with her. Lucy sighed and slammed her book shut and stood in the hallway waiting for Natsu to notice that she stopped.

"Luce?"

"Why do you keep following me?" Straight to the point, no point in beating around the bush so she may as well get to it. "Is this some sort of way for celebrities to hit on girls or to bully the quiet one?" Lucy asked. Every time she accused Natsu of doing something it was harsher than the previous accusation.

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Right now, I don't think you're supporting the definition of quiet." Natsu eyes was surprised yet they were sparkling with amusement.

"Maybe. You spend too much time around me, your carefree attitude is pissing me off and you seem so narcissistic that you think the school is yours."

"Maybe if weren't so mysterious, I wouldn't have to worry about you."

"Like I need anyone to worry about me, care about you and your pop star life. Stop being such a worrywart and care about your own imaginary girlfriend."

Lucy mentally let out a snort of satisfaction.

"Oh please, I don't have an imaginary girlfriend in fact I have a real one! And I'm not worrying about you... Pfffft!"

"Before you said you were and lets hear about that girlfriend of yours, describe to me huh?"

Lucy thought carefully. If Natsu was worried about her, that means he is somewhat attracted to her. He also seemed too friendly with Ashley to be called friends and then there's his exgirlfriend who is on a world tour. So Lucy was especially eager to see who he chose but only received silence as an answer.

"So I was right, you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Yes I do!" Natsu quickly protested. "Her names Ashley and she can dance, she has a great figure, she's pretty and she is much better than you."

"So you only like her because she has an impressive chest? What a perv-"

"That's not it!" Lucy was half shocked that he cut her off. "Not only does she have the looks but she has a great personality!" Natsu continued. "She always smiles and has fun like she doesn't give a damn about the people around her. She has that personality that being in the same room you just can't help but notice her."

Lucy had her mouth half open. Natsu felt this way about her? Major flaw for Natsu, Ashley's true form was right in front of him and he dare say that this girl was his girlfriend? Lucy decided to tease him a bit.

"The way you talk about her, it seems more of a one-sided crush. Are you sure she's your girlfriend?" Lucy smirked.

It turned from a glaring contest from then on. "She's my girlfriend alright. If you don't believe me let's have a contest," challenged Natsu.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Natsu had guts alright, he was reckless and violent. "Sure. If I win I get to see your girlfriend and if I lose?"

"You be my group's composer. Deal?"

Lucy thought about it. "Deal! Better have a date set with your girlfriend. Decide on the contest and date. I'll always be free."

Lucy walked off feeling incredibly happy. This contest already had the winner decided. Lucy had total control over this, she was already the winner. If she lost, composing was a piece of cake. If she won, she didn't have to show up as Ashley and Natsu would be humiliated.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are gonna get this the hard way."


End file.
